1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zero insertion force (ZIF) socket connector, and particularly to a ZIF socket connector having a locker means for ensuring pins of a chip to reliably electrically connect with contacts of the ZIF socket connector when the connector is moved from an open position to a close position.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,489,218 and 5,679,020 disclose two conventional ZIF socket connectors. These conventional socket connectors each comprise a lever positioned between a cover and a base. The lever has a cam shaft and can drive the cover to move relative to the base from an open position wherein the pins of a chip are disconnected with contacts received in the base to a close position wherein the pins of the chip electrically connect with the contacts in the base. The lever has a pivotal movement to drive the cover to move relative to the base. The lever which has a cam shaft has a complicate structure; thus, the cost for manufacturing the conventional socket connectors is relatively high. Furthermore, the lever needs to occupy an area of a printed circuit board on which the connector is mounted.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,615 discloses another design of a ZIF socket connector. Referring to FIG. 5, the socket connector comprises a base 6, a cover 7 movably mounted on the base 6, and a plurality of contacts (not shown) received in the base 6. A plurality of pins of a chip 8 is inserted into a plurality of holes defined in the cover 7 and the cover 7 can be moved relative to the base 6 by inserting a tool 9 into a recess (not labeled) defined in the base 6 through a hole (not labeled) defined in the cover 7, and then moving the tool 9 to drive the cover 7 to move accordingly. The cover 7 can move from an open position wherein the pins of the chip are disconnected with the contacts of the socket connector to a close position wherein the pins of the chip connect with the contacts of the socket connector. The socket connector has a simplified structure and the area occupied by the socket connector on a printed circuit board is reduced. However, for such socket connector of FIG. 5, the cover 7 cannot be secured at the close position. A rebound of the cover 7 toward the open position after the cover 7 is moved by the tool 9 to the close position and the tool 9 is removed from the socket connector often happens to cause the pins not able to have a reliable connection with the contacts of the socket connector.
Hence, an improved ZIF socket connector which can ensure the socket connector in close position is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a ZIF socket connector with a locker means for ensuring the socket connector in close position.
In order to achieve the object set forth, a ZIF socket connector in accordance with the present invention comprises a base, a cover, and a locker means. The base haves a plurality of contact passageways defined from an upper surface to a bottom surface thereof and at least a first protruding portion on one side thereof. The first protruding portion has a first receiving slot defined therein. A plurality of contacts are received in the passageways of the base. The cover is moveably mounted on the upper surface of the base and defines a plurality of receiving holes in alignment with the contact passageways adapted to receive corresponding pins of an IC module to extend therethrough into the passageways. The locker means comprises a stopper portion and a locker portion extending from the stopper portion. The stopper portion abuts against one side of the cover near the first protruding portion and the locker portion is received in the receiving slot of the first protruding portion and engaging with the first protruding portion thereby preventing the cover from moving on the base.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.